The Kara Jinn Diary
by Annie The Forest Fairy
Summary: R&R plz ~*~The final Chapter is here~*~This story is about a newly appointed Jedi Knight, named Kara Jinn. Her life is about to change when she goes to her 20th lifeday party. This is my first ever fanfic...
1. Morning Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Lucas the master does. I wish I did though. This is a prequel episode 1 story about my made up character Kara Jinn's 20th lifeday. If you think of taking my character Kara don't cause you will have one very pissed off little girl after you.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Diary of Kara Jinn  
  
  
  
Today was Kara's 20th Lifeday. She was so excited because she had just became a Jedi Knight a few days earlier. Obi-Wan and her close friend Joey came to visit her early that morning to see how she liked being 20. She hears a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asks as she walks to the door. "Guess who.." Qui-Gon says. She opens the door and runs into his arms. "Uncle Qui-Gon your back." She says as she hugs him.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Down in the garden area Master Yoda helps Joey and Obi-Wan prepare for the party. "Think she will like my present, do you?" Yoda asks. "She will love it , Yoda." Obi-Wan says looking over to Joey who had just fallen asleep. "It looks like Joey needed some rest the last two nights he has been restless with excitement since he got his new blaster."Obi-Wan says laughing.  
  
~Back at Kara's Quarters~  
  
"Uncle Qui-Gon how are you feeling? You look a little ill." Kara says as she makes some tea. "I feel just fine, Kara. You shouldn't worry so much. When you act like that it reminds me of your mother" Qui-Gon says watching Kara quickly get thing ready for tea.  
  
"Here you go, just the way you like it. "Kara says as she hands Qui-Gon a cup of tea.  
  
"Could you tell me more of my mother and father, uncle please." Kara says with puppy dog eyes. "Not now, when you are a little older." Qui-Gon says knowing good and well that she will find out sooner or later from Obi-Wan.  
  
" Please, you have said that since I was 14. I am old enough to know. Remember I am now 20."Kara says taking a sip of her tea. "That is not old enough. I promised your mother that if anything should happen to her and your father.. that I would tell you when I thought it would be appropriate." Qui-Gon says taking a drink of the tea. "Oh, fine then I won't ask any more." Kara says as she sits down in one of the chairs near Qui-Gon.  
  
~Down at the Garden~  
  
"Yoda, quit it that hurts." Joey says trying to get Master Yoda to quit hitting him with his little walking stick.. "Wake you up, I will" Yoda says still hitting Joey with his walking stick. "I'm awake." Joey says as he gets up and runs to his quarters. Yoda chases after him. "You guys better get back here and help me with the decorations." Obi-Wan yells at Yoda and Joey. A little while later Joey and Yoda come back with the cake that Yaddle made. "where shall we put this, Obi-Wan" Joey asks. "Over there with the punch." Obi-Wan says pointing to the punch bowl.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter one~ 


	2. Friends Go To The Cantina

Chapter 2: Friends go to the cantina  
  
~Two hours later~  
  
~In The Garden~  
  
"We're finally finished.. Joey do you wanna come with me to go get Kara then go down to the Cantina?" Obi-Wan asks looking at the finished product of all their hard work.  
  
"sure, lets go." Joey says starting to run the elevator." Hey wait for me." Obi-Wan says running after Joey.  
  
They both slide into the elevator at the same time. "Hey watch where you are walking." Obi-Wan says rubbing his head. "You are the one who should be watching where you are going" Joey says pushing a button for the floor Kara lives on.  
  
  
  
~In Kara's Quarters~  
  
"Uncle, quit it. I don't deserve such torture." Kara says laughing as Qui- Gon tickles her.  
  
"Yes you do. The way you treat the boys. That's just reason enough." Qui- Gon says tickling Kara. "I treat the boys the way they treat me.." Kara says as she hears a knock on the door. "Kara, its me and Joey. Let us in." Obi-Wan says.  
  
"Let me help you up." Qui-Gon says as he takes Kara's hand and helps her up. "Thank you Uncle." Kara says walking over to the door and lets Joey and Obi-Wan in. "Hello Master. I see you are back from Malistare early." Obi- Wan says going over to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Kara, would you like to join me and Obi-Wan down at the cantina." Joey asks looking at Kara and then Qui-Gon. "I would love too, but only if my Uncle would let me." Kara says looking at her Uncle with puppy dog eyes. "You can go. Just be back in a little while." Qui-Gon says. "Yay thank you Uncle Qui-Gon." Kara says as she hugs Qui-Gon then runs out the door. "Hey wait for us."Obi-Wan and Joey say at the same time as they run after Kara.  
  
Kara trips over Yoda as she goes around the corner. "Watch where you are going, you will!" Yoda says smacking Kara with his glimmer stick. "Master Yoda. I am sorry. Would you please stop hitting me." Kara says trying to fend off Yoda. "Quit, I will. Only because birthday, yours is." Yoda says looking at Joey and Obi-Wan. "What the hell happened here?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Yoda and Kara. "I would like to know the same thing" Joey says shaking his head. "I tripped over Yoda." Kara says as she gets up and starts rubbing her butt. "Ok. Now lets get going before its time for us to come back." Joey says as he starts to walk down the hall.  
  
~A Little While Later~  
  
~Down at a small cantina~  
  
"Joey, I think that is about enough for you" Kara say as she grabs Joey's 12 Alderaan Ale… "Hey, that's mine. Go get your own." Joey says as he grabs for his drink. "I said NO. Obi-Wan could you go get some coffee for Joey here." Kara says as she raises the drink with the force. "Meanie.. That's what you are Kara.. A meanie." Joey says as he grabs for his drink with the force. "I know I am, but what are you." Kara says giggling. "Look here comes Obi-Wan with a drink for you." Kara says pointing over to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Here ya go, Joey. This is one of the best drinks around Coruscant." Obi- Wan says handing Joey some coffee. "Hey this is coffee! You two were trying to pull the wool over my eyes. You little brats." Joey says shaking his finger at Kara and Obi-Wan. "What me lie.. Never." Kara says smiling. Kara uses the force to take Joey's and Obi-Wan's drinks and put them at a different table. "Hey that was our drinks." Joey and Obi-Wan says at the same time. "Because you two are driving me nuts." Kara says waving back at the two bounty hunters who got the drinks from the force. Obi-Wan dumps Kara's drink on her head. "That's what you get for taking our drinks away." Obi-Wan says smiling. "You little jerk. Wait till I get my hands on you." Kara says getting up on the table and crawls across it trying to grab Obi- Wan, but Obi-Wan gets up and runs out of the door before Kara gets him. "Oh.. Wait till I tell Qui-Gon.." Kara says running after Obi-Wan.  
  
"You two wait for me" Joey says running after Kara and Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter Two~ 


	3. The Fun and Pranks begin/The beginning o...

1 Chapter 3: Time To Party  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this one.. I had a real bad case of writers block.  
  
  
  
~At Kara's Quarters~  
  
"Kara, hurry up.. You have been in there for almost an hour" Obi-Wan says pounding on Kara's bedroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in one second" Kara says as she finishes putting her hair up.  
  
She comes out of her bedroom. Wearing a blue dress. Obi-wan just stares.  
  
"What is there something wrong?" She asks looking at Obi.  
  
"Oh, nothing.. Its just been ages since I've seen you in a dress." Obi-Wan says looking away.  
  
"Is that all.. Shall we go meet up with Joey and Qui-Gon." She asks giggling  
  
"That sounds fine." Obi-Wan says walking to the door.  
  
"Obi Catch." Kara says throwing a electric ball at Obi and sprints to the door.  
  
The ball electrocutes Obi-Wan and then explodes..  
  
"KARA!!" Obi-wan yells and runs after Kara.  
  
"You can't catch me" Kara says running down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
The doors close and goes down to the garden. The doors open, Kara walks out and runs to her uncle and hides behind him.  
  
"Kara, what is with all this running?" Qui-gon asks looking at Kara.  
  
"Oh, nothing.. Hey Joey.. I see Obi-Wan isn't down here yet" Kara says looking at Joey.  
  
"Hey Kara, I thought he was coming down with you.. Oh and a package came for you from the senate.." Joey says handing Kara the package.  
  
"I wonder what it is.." Kara says opening the package and springy things come popping out of it..  
  
At that moment Obi comes running out of the elevator and tackles Kara.  
  
"OUCH, you lame brain.." Kara says kicking Obi off her.  
  
"I'm not the lame brain, you're the lame brain." Obi-Wan says standing up.  
  
"No you are.. and very nice try with the package, Joey" Kara says standing up and hits Obi upside the head.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness.. 


	4. End of the day

1 PARTY TIME  
  
  
  
A short while later the sun was setting and the small group of friends had gathered to celebrate Kara's birthday. The presents had been opened and they had started to eat the cake. There was one present that stood out from the rest, that was the one from her uncle.. It was a diary or a journal as Joey and Obi-Wan put it. He told her it would be useful in the years to come as training got harder and harder and her life changes.  
  
"Very funny you guys…That was the worst mission ever" Joey said taking a bite of cake.  
  
"No it was funny.. maybe not for you.. with all the goo and stuff like that.." Kara said giggling.  
  
"Joey, you have cake on your nose" Obi-Wan says shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, really..*Wipes the cake from his nose and puts his piece of cake on Obi's head* Now there is cake in your hair." Joey says moving far away from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Those two joke way too much." Qui-Gon says to Yoda.  
  
"Young they are…Learn they will.. that life is not all fun and games" Yoda says watching as Joey and Obi-Wan argue.  
  
"Hey you two knock it off.. we are too old for this stuff now." Kara says smiling.  
  
"Oh really.." Obi-Wan says throwing his piece of cake at Kara .  
  
It hits her in the face..  
  
"Good one Obi" Joey says laughing.  
  
"Why you little brats.." Kara says getting up and tackles Joey and Obi.  
  
"Your padawan.. surely does not know when enough is enough." Mace says watching Obi, Joey and Kara.  
  
"Like yours does." Qui-Gon says giving Mace a look.  
  
"Now, you two are sounding like those three over there.. We are suppose to be showing these guys examples on how to act.. not acting like them" Adi- Gallia says council like.  
  
Mace and Qui-Gon mutter something.  
  
Obi-Wan, Joey, and Kara go hide behind a tree and prepare to play a prank on Yoda and the other masters there.  
  
"Are you two sure this is going to work?" Kara asks filling up a squirt gun with baby oil.  
  
"Yes.. well it won't if you don't keep your big mouth shut." Obi-Wan says looking around the side of the tree.  
  
"Ya, Kara.. I think this will be one of the best pranks we have played on them yet" Joey says filling his squirt gun with baby oil.  
  
"Ok, fine I'm going to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the evening.." Kara says.  
  
"Good.. now lets go" Obi says coming out from behind the tree with feathers behind his back.  
  
Kara, and Joey hold the squirt guns behind there backs until Obi tells them to start squirting them with the squirt guns.  
  
After all the baby oil is gone from the squirt guns and the masters start walking over to the padawans Obi throws the feathers at the masters and Obi, Joey and Kara head strait for the elevator. All three of them slide into the elevator at the same time and the doors close before the masters see where the three of them went.  
  
"Did you see the look on there faces…that was absolutely priceless" Kara says laughing.  
  
"Yes, it was.. and we are going to be in deep trouble with them when this is over with" Joey says laughing.  
  
"Yes, but not if we go for a little vacation to Alderaan or Malistare" Obi says shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, really…" Kara says thinking..  
  
"You know it would be nice to get away from here for once." Joey says rambling on.  
  
The doors open and they walk silently out..  
  
"Ok, I have done some thinking and I think we should go on a little vacation.. Lets go get changed into clean clothes and pack some stuff.. and then rondevue at the ship bay in about 30 minutes." Kara says punching in the code to get into her quarters.  
  
"Ya, ok.. sounds good.. See you two in 30 minutes." Joey says walking into his quarters.  
  
After Obi disappears Kara runs back down to the garden and gets her diary and then runs back up to her quarters making sure the masters don't see her. She quickly changes and goes to the docking bay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Do not fret my SW fans Kara and the rest of the gang will be back for a second round of fun soon in Who Killed The Jedi Master.. Please Review.. 


End file.
